


Old man

by Churchofjimin



Series: Chanlix dumping ground [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bang Chan is Whipped, ChanLix, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Producer Bang Chan, Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), changbin is there too, side hyunho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: Felix and Chan have a 12-year age-gap. Chan is still a little unsure about dating someone so much younger while Felix sees no issue with it.This is just chanlix being a cute couple.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Chanlix dumping ground [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Old man

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of all over the place but this too was born out of boredom so I hope it will do. I have half a mind to continue this one. Idk, let me know if that's something someone wants.  
> Chan is 32  
> Felix is 20

Chan groaned internally he had to get this track done, there was no getting around it. He had never had this much trouble with a single song in his whole 14 years of making music. He was so proud of this one, there was just something missing before it could be sent off. He glanced at the clock, 6:18 pm. In the back of his head, he knew, at least partially, where this block was coming from. He would get to see Felix again today. It had been 4 months since the last time they met in person. With Felix’s increasing school work and Chan’s impossible schedule, they had not been able to see each other in a long time. 

He felt like he always did better, worked better after seeing the younger. Everything just came to him so naturally when he spent time with the younger. He had almost too many ideas to the point where he had songs stockpiled on his computer. He was subconsciously smiling even thinking about Felix. His little Australian. There was a sudden knock on his office door and without waiting for a reply, the person peeked in. It was Changbin, a fellow producer and Chan’s best friend. It felt good to have a small break, to see a familiar face and not just endless tracks piled on his computer.

"Hyung, what are you still doing here ? Didn’t you say Felix was coming over today?" Chan scratched the back of his head, suddenly a little embarrassed "Yeah, he is. I just really wanted to get this done before I head home" Changbin folded his arms over his chest and smiled, a little too knowingly. "You aren’t going to make much progress with the song if you’re only focused on how much you miss Felix. Just go home" He knew that Changbin was absolutely right. He wasn’t going to get shit done. Still, something in him wasn’t willing to give up and go home just yet. "I know Binnie. I just really wanna get this done so that I won’t have to think about anymore" Changbin rolled his eyes and Chan could make out the ghost of an evil smile on his face "Are you really going to let poor Felix wait for you at your house? He’s probably all excited to see you but you just keep him waiting? A pretty cruel thing to do to the boy if you ask me." Chan cursed under his breath. Changbin knew, all too well, that the only sure way to get Chan to go home, was guilt-tripping.

That didn’t stop Chan imagining his boyfriend, all excited. His big puppy eyes, his dumb smile that would soon engulf his entire freckled face, making them turn into small crescents. His loud laugh as he’d run towards Chan to attack him with the warmest hug. The only thing that could make Chan go home was just Felix. He sighed in defeat, turning around to save all the files saying "Fiiiiine. You win, I’m going home" Changbin laughed and left the room, his job done. Chan found himself getting more and more giddy, basically rushing out of the building to get home as quickly as possible.

While driving home it really hit him, how much he had truly missed his boyfriend. Felix wasn’t just a boy Chan happened to fall in love with. Felix was his home away from home, his safe place, his sunshine. He always felt so recharged after he met the younger. Since they were both always so far away from their homes in Australia, it felt comforting to have something familiar here in Seoul too. Though Chan had gotten over the worst of his homesickness a long time ago, having lived in Korea for 14 years, Felix still very often got homesick. He felt so complete when he was around the other. Felix’s pretty smile and bright demeanor had earned him the nickname sunshine because there was simply no other way to describe him. This had been the longest time they had stayed apart since they started dating. Looking back at it Chan had no idea how he had managed to keep himself together for this long without the other. 

Walking up to his front door, he heard very light music from inside. He smiled, everything about Felix was so comfortable. He opened the door and felt instantly warm. The lights were on and he could hear Twice’s music blasting from the kitchen along with a certain someone’s overly enthusiastic singing. Walking into the kitchen he found Felix dancing subconsciously while baking. The sight melted Chan into a puddle. Felix was yet to notice him and as much as Chan wanted the other in his arms this instant, the warmness in his chest at the younger’s antics kept him still. Felix pushed a tray of brownies into the oven and turned to set the timer when he saw Chan. Chan could’ve sworn that Felix was an angel in that moment. The way his whole being lit up and he rushed to hug the older. "Channie ! I didn’t hear you come home! " Chan just laughed, holding the boy as close to him as possible.

"I missed you ! " It slightly hurt Chan to hear the upset tone in Felix’s voice as he said that. But then he remembered how much he had missed the other and understood perfectly where he was coming from. "I missed you too baby" Then Felix realized what he had been doing before Chan appeared and tried to leave the hug to set a timer. Keyword being  _ tried _ . Chan refused to let go of him and though Felix kept trying, he had nothing on Chan and resorted to whining "Channie, I need to set the timer ! " Chan just chuckled and said "Noup ! I’ve waited 4 months and if you think that the short excuse of hug I just received was enough, you’re wrong " Felix simply laughed, resting his chin on Chan’s shoulder and retorting "And my friends say  _ I’m  _ the needy one ! " Chan chuckled again and let go of Felix. He watched as the other happily jumped to his phone. 

Felix looked as pretty as he always did. In just sweatpants and one of Chan’s many black hoodies that he had already managed to steal and which made him look tiny. His hair was longer, it had been cut into a mullet which suited him well. He looked like he had lost a bit of weight too. Not that it mattered, Chan just hoped he was taking care of himself through his busy semester. Felix looked up and noticed Chan staring at him. "What?" It shook Chan out of his thoughts and he just smiled at Felix who looked confused and walked over to him asking "What? What is it Channie?" Chan just pulled him into another hug and said "Nothing. You just look pretty, that’s all" Felix blushed and Chan took pride in the way that even his smallest compliments still made the other blush after a year of dating. They stayed there, just enjoying being together again after a long time.

They had moved to the living room to cuddle on the couch. Felix had started telling Chan everything that he maybe had missed during their 3-hour facetimes. Chan listened attentively. He just adored the way Felix would keep talking and tell him every single little thing that happened, wanting to keep him updated on what was happening with him. 

"Oh, and Jinnie hyung met someone ! " Felix looked at him with a smile. A smile that told him a little more than the statement did. "Someone older" he went on and Chan raised his eyebrows. "Like me older or...?" Felix giggled at this saying "No, he’s not as old as you-" Chan scoffed in fake offense before Felix continued "-But he is 26" This surprised Chan. "Do you and all of your friends have a thing for old men or...?" Felix slapped his chest while laughing. "Don’t say it like that ! That makes it sound like you’re 60 or something! " Chan just laughed. "Okay, okay. So who is this guy?" 

"His name is Minho and he has three cats. That’s pretty much all Hyunjin would tell us. He gets always so giggly and red when talking about him"  _ Like you don’t get giggly and red talking about me.  _ Chan decided to keep the thought to himself. Felix didn’t need to know that he knew. He started petting Felix’s head and the other closed his eyes. "We need to plan another trip to Australia. My parents really want to meet you" this didn’t exactly excite Felix. While Chan’s parents had been slightly apprehensive about the 12-year age gap between the couple at first, they had accepted it and congratulated the pair. Felix’s parents, however, thought Chan was way too old for Felix and just thought of him as some creep wanting to fuck a young guy. Felix sighed "Yeah, we should," Chan noticed the note in the other’s voice and went on "I know you’re nervous to meet my parents but they really have nothing against you" Felix frowned and opened his eyes, looking up at Chan. "I know, I’m happy to meet your family. It’s just that I don’t want to deal with mine. But If I don’t take you over they will never let me hear the end of it"

Chan laid a soft peck on Felix’s forehead. He was fully aware of where the younger’s parents stood on their relationship, what they thought of him. It did hurt the first time they talked about it after Felix had told his parents who he was dating. It hurt because Chan had for so long denied his feelings for Felix and even after accepting them, he had refused to date him. He had thought like Felix’s parents. It was inappropriate for him to have feelings for someone so young, it would just seem like he is taking advantage of the younger, Felix should be dating someone his age, and Chan should be the mature one to turn Felix down for his own good. This however hadn’t worked. Felix was too stubborn, too stupid, and simply too in love with the older to stay away. So in the end they gave it a go.

Chan had still felt unsure once they started dating. He was overly cautious, didn’t want anyone to know they were dating, and still tried to keep a small distance between them. It hadn’t been until he truly realized how much Felix cared about him and how much he was hurting the younger by doing this that he finally let go of these thoughts and instead just focused on showing Felix how much he meant to Chan.

Felix was still frowning as he noticed Chan getting lost in his own thoughts. "It’s ridiculous ! " this snapped Chan back to the boy on his lap. "They’ve made all the assumptions, decided to dislike you before they’ve even met you ! It’s stupid and I don’t want to sit around with a bunch of people who think so poorly of my boyfriend! " Chan felt the warm feeling creep into his chest again. Felix always knew exactly how to phrase things to make him feel loved. Instead of reminding Felix of the fact, that he couldn’t avoid meeting his family forever, Chan opted for a kiss. This seemed to cheer Felix up as well. He turned around in Chan’s lap and his hands found their way into the older’s hair. The kiss got more heated with each second passing. Felix had a burning need to show his boyfriend that regardless of his family’s opinions, he had nothing but love for the older.

Just as things started to get heated, the timer went off on Felix’s phone and in seconds he was rushing to the kitchen to check on the brownies. Chan chuckled and followed Felix. The smell was amazing and Chan wished he could have this little baker in the house around the year. Felix looked at him brightly and said "Oh yeah, I got bored waiting for you so I made brownies ! " his smile reached his eyes and Chan was once again melting. He just latched himself onto Felix’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder as the smaller was carefully cutting the brownies into smaller pieces. "Binnie hyung told me that he had to bully you out of the studio today" Chan, once again, cursed Changbin out in his head. Of course, he texted Felix, what a little shit. "Mmyeah, I was just working on a song and really wanted to get it done before I leave. Guess I just lost track of time" The words came out so lazy. Chan couldn’t help it, he was just too comfortable.

Felix turned around, smiling as usual "Did you get it done?" He shook his head. "I’ve recently felt like every song I work on is missing something" He then smiled lazily and pulled Felix closer "Maybe it’s because I was missing something" Felix groaned but blushed nonetheless. "You are so cheesy ! Gross! " Chan just chuckled and pressed their lips together. They shared many soft kisses before Chan chuckled and said "Aren’t old men supposed to be cheesy?" Felix rolled his eyes, whining "Stop saying you’re an old man ! " before blushing and whispering under his breath "You have a pretty nice body for an old man though" Chan laughed and pulled the embarrassed Felix closer to his chest. 

* * *

Felix had found his spot, head laying on Chan’s chest, one leg draped over him, on the other’s bed. Chan was gently stroking Felix’s hair and every now and then placed a kiss on the other’s head. The movie they had been watching ended a long time ago, Chan’s laptop pushed to the edge of the bed and now they were just laying in comfortable silence. Felix started placing small kisses on Chan’s bare chest, almost like out of habit. This was usually something he did when he wanted to be closer to the other but Chan couldn’t for the life of him figure out how could they get any closer. "Everything okay baby?" Felix didn’t say anything for a while. 

"4 months is too long" was the only statement he made. Chan knew he was upset but there seemed to be more to it than that. "It was way too long, I know. We only need to get through your final year darling, it won’t be too long" Felix looked up at him hopefully. "Can I then move here? With you?" He sounded so desperate. Desperate to have some sort of reassurance that this back and forth, only seeing each other once every few months would stop. "We don’t need to think of that yet baby" Felix’s eyes were big and the moonlight from outside was reflected beautifully in them.

"It’s going to be almost two years for us when I graduate" Chan knew what he was after. He was trying to convince Chan that they had been dating long enough by that point. "But Lix, you’re still so young and-" Felix scoffed and sounded a little annoyed as he cut the other off "I don’t want to hear the age argument ! " Chan was genuinely quite shocked. Usually, Felix didn’t really fight back when he pulled the "You’re still young" or "You’re too young" -argument. Chan wanted the other to live here as much as Felix himself did. But Chan was the older one, the mature one. He needs to make sure that they aren’t making rushed decisions.

"Channie, I’m old enough to make decisions like that ! I made the decision to leave Australia when I was 16! " Chan kept playing with his hair, sensing the other’s distress. "I know that you’re old enough to decide for yourself. I just want you to know that there is no need to rush. You still have so much to see and experience and-" He was once again cut off "Younger men to meet?" Felix sounded accusatory, almost offended at this point. "That’s not what I was going to say and you know it" his patience wearing a little thinner now. Felix looked up once again and one glance in his eyes told Chan that he was hurt.

"But that’s what you wanted to say. That’s what you always want to say" Chan didn’t have the audacity to lie to his face. He had thought of that. Many times. "Channie, why can’t you realize that you’re not too old for me?" A tiny sniffle interrupted his sentence. "Why can’t you see us as a long term thing? I do, I didn’t care how stupid I sounded when I was 19 and first told my friends that I have a 31-year-old boyfriend and it wasn’t a joke. I was just that in love" He was now sobbing onto Chan’s chest. He knew how sensitive Felix was about this topic. Who wouldn’t be if they had to at age 19 defend their relationship to all their friends and family?

"Calm down baby" Chan kept rubbing circles on Felix’s back and held him with his other hand. "Baby, I know it wasn’t easy for you when we started dating. And I do see us as a long term thing. I want you here Lix, every day. I just don’t want you to settle down too fast and miss opportunities because of me, okay?" Slowly the sobs turned into quiet sniffles and faded away. "You’re stupid" Chan couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement. "You’re stupid if you think I’m missing out on anything because of you. I want to be here ! " He said it with such certainty that Chan didn’t dare to argue. "Felix I love you and if you want to move here after you graduate, of course, you are welcome"

This seemed to be enough for Felix. He pressed his face against Chan’s chest affectionately and mumbled "I love you too" They were quiet again for a while before Felix added, "But you have to stop calling yourself an old man ! " Chan just chuckled and pulled the other into a kiss that he hoped reinforced his words. _He is so whipped for Felix._


End file.
